1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to containers. In one of its aspects it relates to containers with fitted lids. In another of its aspects it relates to containers useful in the handling of paint. In yet another of its aspects it relates to equipment used for painting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many containers have been described that are useful for the storage of paint or for use during the process of active painting. Most containers used for the storage of paint are simply lidded containers that can be covered tightly when paint is to be held for a period between times of active use. Most containers intended for use during the process of active painting are variants of open topped containers that perhaps have a specialized convenience attached, such as a brush holder or a brush stroking edge as is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,299, which discloses a hand held, double receptacle tray having a compartment for paint and an adjacent compartment in which a brush can be deposited. This patent also discloses a container with stroking edges against which paint can be wiped from the brush and returned to the container both down the inside of the container and from a collection trough on the outside of a stroking edge through corner gaps back into the inside of the container. These corner gaps are also useful as a means by which paint can be poured from the container.
Since much painting is done with rollers, it would be advantageous for a paint container to have as a permanent part of the container a corrugated board across which a paint roller can be rubbed to distribute the paint on the roller. There is an added need, however, to provide stability to the container when the roller is moved up the corrugated surface of an internal paint distribution board in a paint container.
It is also advantageous, even when the majority of the surface is being painted with a roller, to have a brush handy for tight corners, edges or touch up work. When using either a roller, a brush or both, it would be convenient, if called away from the painting task, to be able to cover the paint container to protect the paint without having to place the roller or brush outside of the container.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a paint container that has an internal, paint distribution board as an integral part of the container and that remains stable when the paint distribution board is used.
It is another object of the invention to provide a container with a compartment for each of a roller and a brush, with provision for holding paint in either compartment.
It is another object of this invention to provide means by which the handle of a paint roller can be secured to the container.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a container with facilitated means for pouring the contained liquid.
It is a further object of this invention to provide containers that are nestable to facilitate storage or shipping.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a lid for the container that allows the roller or brush to be retained in its compartment when the container is sealed with a cover.
These and other aspects, objects and the various advantages of this invention will become apparent upon reading this specification and studying the appended drawing and claims.